Unexpected Love Song
by PolarMagic
Summary: this is my first Avengers Fanfiction and it's going to be sort of a songfic so please bear with me, and T to be safe


**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first Avengers fanfic, so if I mess something up, feel free to tell me in a review or PM, but please just remember I am new to this category**

**I do not own the lyrics to Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson or the lyrics from The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy, i just own the story**

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

Clint and I had just come back from a long mission that was very stressful. I had to suduce a big business man to get the information. Everything had gone wrong, he had caught on to our plan and tried to kill me. Clint ended up having to come and save me, even though I could have saved my self, and killed the target.

"Hey, Tasha, you want to go grab a beer?" Clint asked as we arrived back in New York near the Avengers Tower.

"Sure," I replied.

We ended up getting pretty drunk, the both of us stumbling into the lobby of the tower.

"You know Natasha, you are beautiful," Clint slurred. I blushed from his comment. What happened next surprised me. He leaned over and kissed me. Half way through the kiss, the both of realized what happened and pulled away. Clint cursed under his breath in what sounded like Irish and headed straight towards the stairs. I just stood there dumbstruck and then went to the elevator and literally punched the button for my floor.

Once I got to my floor, I called up Furry.

"Hello Agent Romanoff," Furry said as he picked up the phone.

"Could I please get another mission, a solo mission would be perfered," I asked.

I waited for a little bit until he spoke again, "Why may I ask, but sure there is a mission in Latvia, just a basic get in, retrieve info, and get out. A debriefing packet will be waiting for you here at hq. Plane leaves in 0100."

I said thank you and went to pack up for the mission.

Soon I was on my way towards base and no one in the Avengers knew about my plans, which was my hope.

I read the info and boarded the plane.

**Clint's POV**

I can't believe that I just kissed Natasha, the Black Widow, for Christ's sake. She is probably gonna kill me for doing that. I headed right up the stairs to my floor on the very top and gave her sometime before I confronted her.

I went into my room and picked up my guitar and started strumming it. Playing the guitar always helped clear my thoughts and calm my self.

After a good half and hour, I headed down to her floor and called out for her, no answer. I walked further in and saw that all of her mission supplies were gone, which only meant one thing, she had gone on a mission.

"Director Furry, Agent Romanoff has disappeared from the Avengers Tower and her mission supplies are missing," I said through the phone to Furry.

"You are correct, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff just got sent out on a mission that will take a few days," Furry replied.

"Okay thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

I picked my guitar back up and just strummed it until I started to hum to a song that seemed appropriate for this moment, for I, Agent Clinton Barton of SHIELD was in love with my best friend, my partner, my fellow Avenger, Agent Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, and there was no way that she had the same feelings for me.

_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me  
You can only blame your problems on my world for so long_

**No Ones POV**

Over the next few days, while Agent Romanoff was away on her mission, she started to think about her feelings for a certain Avenger with Sandy Blonde hair and storm blue eyes. She realized that as soon as she got back to the tower, she would confront him about her love.

But with Clint at the Tower, he had stayed on his floor the whole week, and the other team members were starting to worry about him.

"What do you think is wrong with Clint?" Rogers asked everyone in the room, which happened to be Thor, Dr. Banner, Tony, and Pepper.

"From what I saw on the security footage from the lobby the day they came back from their mission, he is in love with Tasha but she doesn't feel the same way. They kissed and then ran off seperate ways." Tony said grinning like a child who just won a prize since he saw the two of them kiss.

"That could explain it." Banner replied.

Just then the elevator dinged and out stepped Agent Romanoff.

"Hello spidey, where have you been?" Stark said smirking at the nickname that she so much hated.

"Wheres Clint?" She asked.

"He's up on his floor, all though I don't know what you will find, he hasn't been seen away from his floor all week, not even has he come down to go out to eat with us." Pepper said. Natasha nodded and ran back into the elevator and went straight to his floor.

**Natasha's POV**

I ran into the living room of Clint's floor and heard the playing of a guitar and someone singing comming from the balcony. I neared the person to see and hear who it was, and to my surprise it was Clint, I hid so I could hear the song.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_And I see angels and devils and God_

_When you come on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love_

_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_

_It's all wrong_

_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)It's all wrong_

_(Pull me down hard)It's so right_

_(And drown me, drown me in love)_

_Come on get higher_

_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_

_Come on and get higher_

_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_

_Because everything works love_

_Everything works in your arms_

He finished the song and I heard him say something that shocked me, "That was for you Tasha, I love you but I know you will never love me back." after he said that he sat the guitar down and put his head back against the wall and looked out over the city._  
_

"I love you too," I said walking out onto the balcony. He jumped and stood up.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he said as he picked his guitar up and brushed passed me into his bedroom.

"But yet, I did and I will say it again, I am love with you, I have been for a while. I just hide it because I was always taught that Love was for children." I said as I walked over to him and looked him right in the eye as I said that.

He looked at me, then took my chin in his hand and brought his lips crashing down onto mine. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and he let go of my chin and lifted me up so that I was stradleing his waist.

"I love you soooo much, Natasha. I was so worried for you when I had to rescue you from that pervert, and I knew you could take care of yourself, but I just couldn't h..." I cut him off with another kiss.

I then said, "Clint you started to mumble, and I don't like it when you mumble," I smiled and kissed him again.

After a few minutes of a heated make out session, he said "Natasha, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I responded with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: so there you go, my first Avengers fanfiction/sonfiction. Please be nice and review it for me, and please no flames, if you have a review that you think that everyone doesn't need to read, then don't post it**


End file.
